


一束妮美雅百合

by inverse_p



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, 独白
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse_p/pseuds/inverse_p
Summary: 提要：多玛解放后，光之战士回到了黄金港。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	一束妮美雅百合

**Author's Note:**

> 胡猜产物，呆鹅大英雄写信
> 
> 一些翻译腔和第一人称，全篇自言自语
> 
> 能多ooc就多ooc，巨™oc，谁能想到俩星期了我就憋出来个这
> 
> 在线寻一位爸爸救救我让我吃点甜的，我会画小漫画给你看（。。
> 
> （是做完3.0之后两星期里写的）

商人忍不住又看了一眼那个怪人，他已经盯着自己的摊位快十分钟了，神情木楞楞的，看衣着是武士打扮，佩刀挂在腰上，刀鞘都磨损了。商人转了转眼睛，瞥见远处成群结队的海盗，有几人不住地往这边看，心想，这大概是那位西域的大英雄吧。

“这花多少钱一个？”大英雄问。

“不按个卖，”商人说，把脸藏在报纸后面，“你要只拿一朵的话就送你算了，但你得买点别的东西。”

“哦，”对方说，仍然显得木楞楞的，但某种古怪的情绪显然浮上了这人的心，他蹙眉，飞快地看了一眼商人，“那这花的种子卖吗？”

商人把眼睛从报纸后拿出来，叹了口气，从柜台下掏出了一袋来：“也不按粒卖，而且这不是艾欧泽亚特产吗？你为什么要在这买？”

“倒也……”英雄阁下搔搔后脑勺，根本没觉得对方察觉了自己的祖籍是件值得一提的事，“多少钱？这东西怎么种？”

商人心想，估计也不是这位英雄自己来种，于是胡编道：“好种，往有太阳的地里一埋就不用管了——二百块。”

不善言辞的英雄从来不和商家讨价还价，他老实地照付了商人要求的金币，从桌子上拎起那个小口袋，商人不知道出于什么他自己都没想明白的心情，快速地把那朵妮美雅百合从一大捧它的同伴里抽出来，塞进英雄的前襟，英雄阁下仍然木楞楞的，他眨了眨眼睛，说了句谢谢，走到拐角处时，也没想起来把那花拿出来。

英雄绕过一个十字路口，在乌尔达哈商馆门口的台阶前停下，把佩刀放到背后，在石砌基础上坐下，从口袋里掏出一沓纸和一支铅笔来，垫在大腿上——这两样东西是他在小金街闲逛之前从汉考克那里要来的。他摆弄了一会儿手指，又冲对面的山墙发了半天呆，终于吸了口气，低头写道：

敬启，

贵安！巨龙首的银剑阁下，我的朋友，我的挚友，我在远东之国给你写信，想必若是你仍在伊修加德对面的山崖上，读到这封信时，你已经得知了在多玛那场不可思议的胜利的消息了吧。我仍然未学会这里文字的写法，不然可以向你炫耀一番。比起伊修加德的任务，在这里简直像旅游一样——我希望你也看到这里奇妙的景色，也许你已经在眺望你的城市的空隙里看到了。

黄金港和利姆萨·罗敏萨比起来稍小点，有很特别的坡屋顶建筑。不过，你之前大概也没去过拉诺西亚这个海边城市，她有许多圆形的广场，栈桥是木制的，踩上去颇有航海式的意趣，夏天时会刮凉快的风，晒也没那么难以忍受了，伊修加德本地人大概自第七灵灾发生之后，就没有机会再体会什么是难以忍受的晒了吧。

在我极为有限的记忆里，我似乎是头一次给别人写信而非帮别人送信，拿起笔来，竟然意外地还能写出几个字来，如果我回到利姆萨·罗敏萨，想必也有几分秘术师的天赋。

自从教皇厅离开起，我花了很长时间思考——多数时候算是走神吧，你应该也知道，我算不上擅长这种工作，你瞧，我有许多年没有单独靠我自己的脑袋活过了，有的时候我甚至觉得，我少了这部分功能，似乎也没什么不好，不怀疑他人的世界至少有几倍轻松，如果完全不思考了，大概得有几十倍轻松吧。

我能活到和你说上话的那天，现在想来应该算是海德林保佑，我遇到的人好人居多，幸好利姆萨·罗敏萨是我的第一站，海盗对一个脑子出了点问题的流浪汉宽容得过头，我想，其中大多是出于善意的照拂，等我稍有了点积蓄，变成了一些人的英雄之后，也十分幸运地，有人出于纯粹的善意保护我——动脑子的事，我几乎没有完全靠自己做过。

英雄咬了咬铅笔的尾巴，把被汗浸湿的手掌在上衣上抹干，他整理了一番信纸，接着写道：

我总想，你是多么一个热情的朋友！我后悔没有和你拥抱或亲吻脸颊过。我当时应该拥抱你的，我该是个要好的朋友的——你瞧，我是个失职的朋友，我没履行过一个朋友的职责，倒是被你当作挚友对待，每每想起，这总是令我惭愧的事之一。

而构思我这么补偿你，总让我得到一丁点微不足道的安慰。多可笑！我拥抱一个幻觉，亲吻一个幻觉的脸颊——我顶多拥抱了我自己那点自以为是，除此以外什么也不是，什么也不会是。多可悲！每每我意识到这点，那点幻象的欣慰就会被悲哀盖过，这种悲哀每过一段时间就会忽然淹没我，我那空无一物的脑子忽然塞满了这点胡思乱想，一点点地累积着痛苦。

究竟是什么让你如此真诚地对待一个只帮了你一个忙的过路人？你那颗心是如何跳动的？

等我想起来要探究你的想法时，我已经没有别的途径得到答案了，这事变成一桩悬案，也变成不能做的事了，我自己也很吃惊，但总归，我发现这事是做不得的——你瞧，你创造了怎样一个奇迹，我这生锈的脑子居然转了起来，实话实说，真不怎么好受，也许一直在思考的人都不会有这种感觉吧，他们已经对思考的痛苦麻木了。

总而言之，我发现了一些事，一半无关紧要，一半不可改变，如果换阿尔菲诺来写，他一定会事无巨细地把这些事写给你，但你看，回忆也是一件痛苦的事，即便你好奇这些事的细节，我想只要这么说，你大概就会向我表示不再深究了吧——这种程度的狡猾，我已经学会了。

但和一个亡者通信，除了回忆的矫情话，我还能说点什么呢？

英雄停笔，呆呆地盯着信纸看了片刻，眨眨眼睛，继续写道：

我一度难以接受庆功的宴会，如何动听的凯歌在我耳边都变得像亡灵的哭嚎，痛苦似乎不愿意放过我，一直盘旋缠绕在我眼前。我后来才意识到这东西竟然内含着燃烧的愤怒，但我搞不清它的指向，但近些日子我偶尔觉得，我根本就是在怨恨你，你这混球，抛下爱你的父亲朋友离开的家伙。

你看，我在茫然过后，十足真情实感地怨恨你过，怎样的残忍让你认为，你的生命交换我的是值当的？我满怀的货真价实的悲哀，总比一把枪沉重。但真可笑，我竟然又发现，似乎真的只有这一条路可走，银剑阁下的性命放在哈罗妮的天平上，竟比利姆萨·罗敏萨的流浪汉轻。怎样一把好剑啊，这位流浪汉竟然是这么多事的唯一解！我抱着二十磅的悲哀躺在库尔扎斯的雪地里，天泛出点白意的时候爬起身来，胸腔里装着十磅的痛苦。如果我没有发现就好了，这至少能让十磅的痛苦减轻五磅。

远处塔塔露正好回来，小个的接待员和情报大师远远地就向英雄阁下挥手，英雄快速地把信纸揣进袖子里，若无其事地向她打招呼。小女士瞧见英雄胸前别的那朵百合，脸上浮起古怪的笑意，英雄阁下会错了意，以为她喜欢，就把百合塞给她，动作很快，有几分欲掩弥彰的意味。接待员怪笑着拿着百合跑进了商馆，姿态比起拿着花，更像拿着刑事犯罪的罪证。

英雄叹了口气，过了一阵才发现情急之下不知道把那根铅笔头扔到哪了，于是在地上摸了半天，最后认命地进商馆再借了一支，出门的时候瞥见塔塔露和阿莉赛说话，精灵少女脸上也带着古怪的笑容，于是他停下来，警告二人不造谣不信谣不传谣，然后晃出门去。

他又在老地方坐下来，掏出信纸，叼着铅笔，因为忘记自己写到哪，被迫重新阅读自己歪歪扭扭的字，他看了半晌，忽然又觉得无聊似的，摇摇头，新拿了一页开始写。

为了让我好受点，我姑且擅自认为，你并没有交换我的命的意思，保护一个朋友，美好而纯粹的、骑士范的事，谁能料到之后的事呢？换作我察觉了泽菲兰的打算，我也会做出像你一样的事……也许我迟早有一天也会因此死在另一个泽菲兰手下。

我在临行时对艾默里克说，为了给你报仇，他的老混蛋爸（当然没敢真说出来）需要交出那条命来，无论他有什么歪理等着我我都不会动摇的。我满怀愤恨地前往云海，打算把枪也塞进泽菲兰胸口里，至少要让他的死减轻我的痛苦——刚学会动脑子的我那时有一颗怎样小的心！竟然盛不下十磅的痛苦！

但他应该算自杀的，我只是像往常一样，履行我的职责，让蛮神回归以太罢了，我后来知道，如果他再优秀一点，也许那个位置上的人是艾默里克，换作之前的我，大概连想象都无法想象，自己的朋友会是敌人的场景吧——我的十磅痛苦完完整整地回到了我的胸腔里，在这之后我往里塞了不止一次、不止十磅的痛苦进去，好在我的心随着思考次数的递增不再那么容易受伤，多亏了你，它如今能盛下的东西，远不止二十磅了。

英雄停下笔，盯着最后一行字发了一会儿呆。他深吸了一口气，继续写道：

向前进、向前进，你提了个多么难办到的要求啊，我在闲暇时也想过，哪里是前的问题，如何算进的问题，我根本只是被不同的事推着往前罢了。我当时没过脑子，也绝不敢和你这么说：我算哪门子英雄呢？我可不敢和阿尔菲诺这么抱怨，他一担心起来就没完了，说给他只能徒增他的痛苦。但尽管嘲笑我吧，我这个懦夫，已经无数次想过你会如何回答我了，这虚构的安慰回答竟然真安慰到我，英雄阁下在一个幻想中寻找安慰，寻找心的居所，可笑啊，这算哪门子英雄？

不过，我这扮演英雄的不知好歹的家伙，竟然真的撑到了现在，在我那扩了容的心里，你的十磅痛苦竟然也算不上难以接受了，我听了草原上老祭司的话，现在觉得也许我就是有那种适合做英雄的灵魂，也许是因为英雄大都像我这样不知好歹吧。如果换作你那种骑士做派，大概也不会离开自己想要保护的地方，变成我这种流浪汉英雄吧。

听见背后传来门开关的声音，写信的人警惕地叠起信纸，阿莉赛脸上仍带着不怀好意的笑意，手里捏着那朵百合。她站到英雄背后，把百合戴到英雄脑袋上，在英雄来得及出言斥责之前，兔子一样消失在市场的街角了。

英雄叹了口气，把花放到身侧，把信纸展开，继续写道：

说起来，每次我前去拜访，都能恰巧碰到弗朗塞尔去送新的妮美雅百合，那地方风太大，根本留不住东西，我担心照他这个频率，库尔扎斯的花该被他捋秃了，说到底，你究竟喜不喜欢这种花我也不知道，我估计他也不知道，随信附上这种花的种子一袋，据卖的人说好养活得很，我想，即便你不自己浇水，它也会开花的吧。

祝好，即便哈罗妮不保佑你，我想，海德林也会。

英雄放下笔，他磨磨蹭蹭写了几乎一下午信，此刻黄金港面朝的天空已经泛起橘红色。他面对一度讨厌的黄昏景色，撑着下巴发了一阵呆，然后慢条斯理地叠起信纸来。他之后会把这封信托商人寄到巨龙首去，也许它会被扔在海里，或丢在某条街道的角落，送给错误的人，也许会被埃马内兰收到，那大概需要他在信封上多写一句埋在一个晒得到太阳的地方，最好是弗朗塞尔会经过的地方，也许一年，也许只用几天，种子能够开出花来，源源不断地为骑士的好友供给妮美雅百合。而光之战士这种天生没有长脚的飞鸟，也许今天会回去，也许明天，也许永远不。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 没考证过能不能在黄金港买到这花。
> 
> 太ooc了对不起，上次我写记叙文是前年，原谅我罢！（此为事实上的第一篇）


End file.
